The Jay's Feather
by xxdeletexx
Summary: Jayfeather is trying to solve a dark, mysterious prophecy Bluestar gave him. The power of three is not enough to stop the upcoming war between an unknown force...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cold, blistering wind flattened Jayfeather's fur, sending an icy chill down his spine.

He flattened his ears, wishing for it to be all over.

He could see because it was a dream. It was StarClan. A test to see if he could survive. In the cold.

A singing jay sang one, long note.

All the snow, ice and cold winds were replaced by grass, flowers and cool breezes.

A single feather floated down from the jay, and landed on Jayfeather's nose.

"Congratulations, you've passed the test. You may keep your powers." Bluestar mewed, flicking the feather off of Jayfeather's pink nose.

Her solemn expression sent a shudder down Jayfeather's body.

"But, I'm afraid, the power of three is not enough." Her eyes darkened and her tail drooped.

"The Jay's Feather will float down." Bluestar mewed in a rather surprising silky tone.

"But beware!" Jayfeather stiffened.

"It will be frozen by a seed that hides in the mist!"

"What does that mean?" Jayfeather queried, but Bluestar had already begun to fade away.

The ground swayed beneath Jayfeather's paws, whilst all went dark.

He awoke by the Moonpool. Stars reflected off of it and the cool night breeze ruffled the soft, green grass.

Jayfeather watched as Mothwing, Kestrelflight, and Littlecloud, plus Willowshine roused from a deep sleep.

Mothwing now believed in StarClan after the Dark Forest attacked.

But the dark and mysterious prophecy Bluestar had said still rang in Jayfeather's ears.

What did it mean?

"Jayfeather?" Are you OK?" Littlecloud asked.

"Fine." Mewed Jayfeather quickly.

"You don't seem fine." Mothwing meowed, worry glinting in her soft, brilliant amber eyes.

Jayfeather sighed.

Would he ever figure out the prophecy?


	2. Seedmist and Lilycloud

**Chapter 1**

Jayfeather awoke to the sound of Seedpaw's excited mews.

She had sat vigil because she was now a warrior, but Jayfeather had forgotten her warrior name.

"Seedmist, I'm so proud of you!" Sorreltail exclaimed to her daughter.

So it was Seedmist.

It reminded Jayfeather of the prophecy.

"Lilycloud said that she wasn't feeling good last night." Seedmist told her mother.

Jayfeather heard the sound of gagging from the warriors' den.

Quickly he raced over to where Lilycloud was sprawled out in her nest, a pool of vomit beside her.

"Oh, gross!" Berrynose hissed before walking out of the warriors' den.

Jayfeather ran over to the medicine den and snatched up some willow.

"Eat this." He instructed Lilycloud, but the dark tabby she-cat was clearly not listening.

She carried a faint scent of death on her, and her breathing was slow and her breaths rumbled in her chest and rasped in her throat. Her stomach heaved, she threw up, and then coughed.

She then lay still.

The scent of death on her was much stronger now, and she stopped breathing.

Jayfeather could suddenly see, and he saw a smirk creep across Seedmist's face before it was finally dark again. He was blind once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No. You didn't!" Molefrost hissed to his mate, Seedmist.

"Poisoned your own sister with death berries?"

Jayfeather eavesdropped on the two young warriors.

"What's going on?" Ambertail hissed, flanked by her two brothers, Dewfur and Snowpelt.

This couldn't be good. Jayfeather held his breath as both Ambertail and Seedmist unsheathed their claws.

The prophecy had just begun.


	3. Ambertail is Sorry

Chapter 3

Jayfeather sensed Seedmist watching him, her eyes focused on him. Did she suspect that he had heard what she said to Molefrost?

Jayfeather sensed Seedmist take her gaze off of him and focus it on Ambertail. He heard Ambertail hiss in fury, until Bramblestar walked between them.

"Just _what _do you think you're doing?" He spat.

Jayfeather felt a wave of shame blow off Seedmist and Ambertail.

"Sorry," mewed Ambertail respectively, but Seedmist said nothing, just looked away.

"I can't believe you two," Bramblestar went on, fury and disappointment emitting off of him in waves.

"Attacking your own Clanmate! What kind of warriors _are _you!?"

Jayfeather could sense Ambertail dipping her head in shame, while Seedmist scowled at her leader.

"This isn't like you, Seedmist." Bramblestar meowed to the young warrior.

"You either, Ambertail." Bramblestar touched the tip of his tail to Jayfeather's shoulder.

"What exactly did you hear?" He queried.


	4. Deputy

Chapter 4

In the leader's den, Jayfeather spilled out the story of what Seedmist had said to Molefrost.

"I can't believe Molefrost didn't tell me." Bramblestar mumbled.

"Do you think it was because he was afraid of Seedmist, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather nodded.

"Bramblestar?" Squirrelflight mewed, walking into the den.

"What is it, my trusted deputy?" Bramblestar asked in a smooth, silky tone.

"I'm expecting kits!" Squirrelflight squealed joyously.

"That's great news!" Bramblestar exclaimed, then his tone drooped.

"Then who'll be deputy?" He asked.

"How about Lionblaze?" Squirrelflight suggested.

"I guess." Bramblestar meowed.

"Lionblaze will be the deputy while you care for your kits."

Jayfeather brightened at the idea of his brother becoming the temporary deputy.

"But what if you die?" Jayfeather asked.

"Lionblaze won't become leader, and he won't die because he can't get hurt in battle. He'll still go by the name of Lionblaze, though." Bramblestar replied.

"But what if he gets sick?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I know Jayfeather will save him." Bramblestar answered his mate/deputy.

Squirrelflight nodded.

"Lionblaze it is, temporarily." She mewed.

And before Squirrelflight padded out of the den, Jayfeather noticed something quite peculiar about her.

She was glowing.


	5. The Glowing One

Chapter 5

Though he couldn't see her, Jayfeather could sense the light emitting off of Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight!" Bramblestar gasped, rushing to his mate's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"What? Honestly, I'm fine, Bramble-" Squirrelflight paused. Jayfeather could imagine her looking at her paws.

"Oh my StarClan!" She gaped, breathing heavily.

"My kits... they're, they're COMING!" She screeched.

Jayfeather raced to his den, the wind buffeting his fur. He sniffed out the borage, and he snatched it up in his teeth, tasting the slightly bitter flavor burning on his rough tongue.

"Here, Squirrelflight!" He meowed, dropping the herb at her paws.

Squirrelflight licked it up as another screech escaped her mouth.

Jayfeather lightly touched his paw to her stomach. He felt squirming, he felt something else, too...

"There'll be... two and a half." He answered, his mind buzzing with confusion.

"Two and a half? That's not possible, Jayfeather, don't be a mouse-brain!" Bramblestar hissed furiously.

Suddenly, Jayfeather could see.

Then, a golden-brown she-kit slithered out of Squirrelflight.

"Oh! It's hurting so bad!" She griped.

"Keep it together, you're almost done." Jayfeather reassured her as a dark brown tom with darker stripes flopped out.

"How come you didn't notice?" Bramblestar spat, clenching his teeth.

"I... don't know." Jayfeather admitted.

Then, a light brown tom that was glowing with no face came out of Squirrelflight. Then, it's face-thing scrunched up, and formed a real face. The tom immediately opened his eyes. They were pure gold.

Suddenly, everything went black again.


	6. The Strangest Kits Ever

Chapter 6

Jayfeather felt relief blow off of Squirrelflight in tiny waves. He could sense her gazing at her kits, her relief changing to love.

"I'll name the little she-kit that looks like me, Dustykit, and the tom with golden eyes... Goldenkit," Squirrelflight meowed softly.

"Oh my StarClan! Dustykit just changed from golden-brown to bright ginger, and opened her eyes and they're green!" Daisy mewed, sitting next to Squirrelflight.

"Wow! How about Firekit instead, after Firestar?" Bramblestar suggested.

"But it's a she-kit," Squirrelflight meowed flatly.

"Uh... sorry, Squirrelflight, but it's actually a tom, and Goldenkit is a she-kit," Jayfeather meowed, confused out of his mind.

"Fine. Firekit it is, then," Squirrelflight mumbled unhappily.

"What is it with these kits?" Jayfeather spat. "First, Goldenkit has her face all weird and strange eyes- then Firekit completely changed his looks, and now the two siblings have just swapped genders! Great StarClan!"

"Firekit might be the reincarnation of Firestar!" Squirrelflight squealed.

"That's just not right if he is," Daisy meowed. "I mean, Firestar is your father, Squirrelflight, and now you're your father's mother..."

"Yeah, SO wrong!" Bramblestar purred, only half-joking.

"Something is up with these kits, and it just can't be a good omen," Jayfeather mewed softly. "It just can't..."


End file.
